Angels, Demons, Hunters Heroes (Oh My)
by XDeansImpalaX
Summary: Dean and Sam are on a cas in Smallvill Kansas (On hiatus for now)
1. Chapter 1

_Smallville and Supernatural crossover. I own neither, but I go this idea in my head from just watching the episode of Smallville "Nicodemus". And then episode "Devil's trap" from Supernatural...we'll see how this manifestation of my imagination and the two shows will end up. _

_._

_Enjoy!_

_Prologue_

Smallville Torch

_Article by Chloe Sullivan _

_Recent events leave police baffled. From Metropolis, the great big city, to our little town of Smallville, there have been a number of attacks that make no sense in any of the police case files. The most recent investigation is a Jane Doe with scratches all over her body; her left leg missing and her chest and stomach completely torn apart. "It's a gruesome sight to behold, I'm just glad that no children was out at the time the body was discovered" Says Sheriff Johnson, I must say readers, this is a baffling case. _

_Police have issued a curfew to insure that we 'reckless teens' stay safe; theories say this crime happened at night. Hence, the curfew. If anyone is to ask my opinion, I'd say it happened weeks ago and the body was dumped here; I have ran my opinion by the police and they are looking into such a thing-_

"You can't write that." Clark says, leaning over Chloe's shoulder reading her written word. She scoffs, tucking a short tress of blond hair behind her ear. "It's a school paper, not a rag...you can't express your opinion of, Chloe."

"Clark," she says, picking up her yellow and white Beanery coffee mug and taking a sip of her cocoa- she hates coffee, and will never take a sip of it. Blech. "It's freedom of speech."

"Chloe-"

"If you don't like what I'm writing, you don't have to read the paper." Clark sighs, running a hand through his dark hair and sitting on the desk that sits adjacent to Chloe's.

"I just don't want you get in trouble with Principal Kwan." She shakes her head, her short blond locks shaking from side to side against her cheeks. Her brown eyes alight as her fingers start typing her article again.

"I won't, trust me, Clark." She sounds so sure, but... "If Principal Kwan has an issue with this week's paper, then he can take it up with me."

"Of course," Clark says, rolling his eyes while tugging his backpack shoulder strap tighter in his grip. "You are the editor."

"Damn straight, Kent." Chloe says in a teasing voice. "Now, the bell is going to ring in five minutes...you should be in-" she turns to see Clark already gone "-class."

Clark Kent. The friend of hers who has her heart, doesn't know it, and is the ever loving mystery of Smallville.

Townsend, Mississippi

_Downtown deli & market_

"Hey..." Sam Winchester says, putting down a newspaper and looking at his brother Dean; half a chili dog stuffed in his mouth; a beer in his hand. He's a real tribute to the nearly extinct all American rednecks of the United States of America. "Dean."

"What?" Dean retorts, his cheeks resembling a chipmunk. Sam shakes his head, pointing to the article- police log.

"Does this sound like anything we've dealt with before?" Leaning over to look at the police log, he sees a picture of a red-head, with big and round eyes and a sharp nose. Strong jaw line. Nice chest. No wait...that's the end of the hot dog that fell out of his mouth...and he picks it up and puts it back in.

"What am I looking at?" Sam shakes his head at his brother's obliviousness.

"The Jane Doe." he starts reading the Small Square, "_-body was mutilated beyond recognition. Arms and legs completely torn off, her chest and stomach torn to shreds-_does that sound something we've dealt with?" He looks at his brother, who now has a tense jaw and his eyes are hard with a color green so dark that it's black.

"Sounds like a Hell Hound."

"Dean-" a Hell Hound without a master? Highly unlikely.

"It sounds like a Hell Hound, Sammy. Like Crowley is letting his bitch run loose-"

"No," Sam says, "I don't think Crowley is behind this."

"Well what do you think it is then?" Sam scoffs, shaking his head and looking at the police log with the girl's picture again.

"It does sound like a Hell Hound but-"

"Great, we'll check it out. Talk to Crowley about controlling his bitch and keeping it on a leash."

"Dean-"

"Where is this case?" Sam sighs, shaking his head. Dean's made up his mind, and when his mind is made up, it's hard to change it back.

"Smallville, Kansas."

Dean smirks, "well then, we're heading to Smallville."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

_"The eyes are the window to the soul, but sometimes the window is closed and we have to break it open." _

_Luthor Mansion_

"I don't care who you are!" Lex screams into the phone, "I'm Lex Luthor! I want whatever is breaking into Luthorcorp brought down!...well do it!" hanging up his phone, he tosses it on his desk; it clatters and falls on to the seat of his chair. He runs a hand over his bald head, down his face and lulls his head back in annoyance. Sometimes he swears he's surrounded by morons and idiots.

Except for Kent. Kent happens to be the only one right now who has a brain, uses his brain, and...Continues to be the Smallville's biggest mystery.

A mystery Lex swears to God and everyone that he will figure it out even if it kills him.

"Master Lex," he turns quickly to see a servant standing at the door. Servant? Ha! More like a scumbag that his dad hired to be here to keep an eye on him. Make sure he stays out of trouble- or gets into it. Daddy Luthor wants Lex to be in trouble, without him getting into trouble, big daddy Luthor is completely bored out of his head.

Ha! Lex has been on his best behavior here. "What do you want, Wiggins?" The guy lets out a breath, shaking his head.

"Your father is on the phone. About the robberies."

"Tell him I'm handling it and can't come to phone."

"Lex-"

"Do it or your fired, damn it!" Lex begins pacing back and forth in front of his desk. Three days, there have been robberies at Luthorcorp, and then the murdered Jane Doe here in town? Something's up...something big.

"Of course, Master Lex." Wiggins leaves, shutting the doors half a crack behind him. If the murdered Jane Doe and the luthorcorp robbery are connected...ugh, it makes no sense how can they be connected? Metropolis isn't even that close to town- however it is the closest city. Gah!

This all better be sorted through soon...

Just outside Kansas State

_Chevy Impala_

"Dean," Sam says, looking at the map. "Are you sure we're heading in the right direction?" Silence. Nothing, he looks up to see his brother leaning back in the driver's seat, his elbow hanging out the window; tapping the steering wheel to the radio- which is blaring unreasonably loud. "Dean!" Sam yells over the music.

Nothing.

Taking a breath, Sam shakes his head, looking at the map. Smallville, Kansas...it's not on the map. Maybe it'll be on another map? Sighing, he turns to face his brother, "DEAN!"

No response, again, "Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. Deeeaan. Dean. Dean. Dea-"

"WHAT?!" Dean turns his head only a second then go to look at the road again. Humming the song that is currently playing on the radio. Again, unreasonably loud."What do you want Sammy?"

"I was looking at the map...and-"

"What?"

"Smallville's not on it."

The brakes halt, and Dean tears the map out of his younger brother's hands, he's right. After Metropolis, it's nothing. "Smallville should be there-"

"Yeah, but it's not."

Dean thinks, tapping his elbow on the edge of the window, biting his lip. "You said it's a small town right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, maybe it's small enough that it doesn't show up." Sam thinks for a moment, thinking for a second.

"That could be possible-"

"It is possible. Now let's just get back on the road and continue to where we're going."

"We're driving blind, Dean, we don't know where we're going-"

"So what?" Dean retorts, shaking his head and driving back on the road to Smallville. Sam sighs, looking at the map again, trying to block out the loud metal music that is Metallica and Radiohead.

As Sam calls it, the tribute to mullet rock.

And as Dean often points out. 'Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts their cake hole.

Smallville High

_Gym Class_

He loves gym class, running laps at half speed around the gym and running at half speed around the football field. Ah, he loves it.

"hey Kent!" However, the owner of that voice is the one thing he doesn't like. "Wait up!" Just avoid him, avoid him. Clark thinks to himself over and over again. It's when a hand clasps on his shoulder that he turns to look into the green eyes of Jason Teague; slight muscular build, full and round lips. Obsessed with football and pretending to be Clark's friend just to make his life miserable.

He will never forget that time that he chained him to a chair, and surrounded meteor rocks around him; making him sick and weak. He will never forget that. Ever.

"What do you want, Teague?" Jason smirks, shaking his head and removing his hand from Clark's shoulder.

"Oh come on, Kent." Jason says, "still sore about the whole chaining you to a chair thing-"

"what do you want?"

"Just asking how my bud's doing.."

"We're not buds, I'm not your friend." Clark hisses, turning on his heel and walking away. Jason follows like a puppy, feigning hurt.

"That hurt, my friend." Clark stops in his tracks, turning around to glare at the football player in front of him.

"We're not friends, so back off. I don't want to hurt you."

Jason smirks, shaking his head as Clark turns to walk away. "Clark Kent! Always the saint! Too bad you couldn't help that Jane Doe huh?" stopping in his tracks, he turns to look at him; his eyes in a glare, and his hands squeezing into fists so tight that if you were close enough you'd hear his knuckles cracking. Just barely.

"Go to hell, teague!" Clark yells back, turning around a final time and speeding up just above half speed- but not too fast to be noticed- to continue his run for the rest of gym class.

He can't shake the feeling that something is going to happen, he doesn't know what...but something is going to happen. He can feel it. He just doesn't know when.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

_"There are days when I just want to-" _

_"Scream?" _

_"Yeah."_

_"Then do it." _

_"What?"_

_"I'm game if you are. Come on scream." _

Smallvile High

_Biology class_

"...and so class, the butterfly from caterpillar is a form of- what class?" mumbles of the tired students; waiting to be sent home from the last bell of the day. Students that came from gym slouched in their seats, tapping their pencils against their desks. The nerds, you know, the ones that sit up front and eagerly stare at the front and copy down notes that the teacher writes on the board. Talking in the tone of voice that has grown weary and tired from all day of teaching just about the same thing.

Clark Kent is no exception, well, apart from the whole 'being from another planet' thing, but only him and his parents know that secret and so far no one has gotten wind of it. Unless you count Phelan, which...is in the past and Clark doesn't ever want to relive. Blackmail. Father in jail. Wanting to kill the bastard for what he did...not pretty. Not worth remembering. "Class," the teacher says- more like chirps. "I can't hear you what's it called?" everyone in the class mumbles the answer at different times and the teacher doesn't bother asking again.

She knows everyone is tired. Hell, she's tired. "Well...there's only five minutes left in class. Start your assignments, which ..." she holds her breath for dramatic effect. "...is to make a list of creatures- insects -that changes form." She plops in her chair, running her fingers through her graying blond hair and adjusts her owl eyed glasses. Clark sighs, pulling out a paper and beginning to make that list-

Then his phone vibrates. "Heh," he chuckles, pulling out his phone and staring at the ID screen and seeing 'New Text Message' and then Chloe's name at the bottom of those three words. Sure, he had a crush Lana Lang, but then...she moved to Metropolis and then moved back and...

changed.

No longer the sweet, small town girl from Smallville, no Lana Lang came back from Metropolis a spoiled brat and also is a bit of a bully. Clark shakes his head, flipping open his phone and opening the message.

Chloe: Clark, are done with class? Love you. xxx

He chuckles as a huge grin appears on his face as he gingerly taps on the keys- this is the second phone he's had in a month. The last phone he had...broken. In his palm...while he was trying to enter Chloe's number into his contact list.

Clark: Hey ;) class is almost over, the bells going to ring soon. Why? Want to meet at the Torch? xxx

He hits send and puts his phone in the pocket of his shirt, that way when it vibrates he can feel it right away. He goes back to making the list of 'insects that change' but ended just drawing a picture of Chloe- okay, a hundred or so pictures.

He's a boy in love with raging hormones, sue him!

"You're dismissed," says the teacher in a bored voice without looking at the students that already started packing up and leaving the room. Five seconds, the bell rings. Clark smiles and at half speed walks out the door just as he receives another text. Laughing, he checks his phone and reads the text:

Chloe: The Torch. Meet me. Love you ;) xxxx

He sends an immediate reply.

Clark: Love you too xxx ;) see you soon.

He hits send and walks- at a slow human fast walking pace -to where the Torch, the Smallville High School newspaper.

Smallville

_Downtown-The Talon_

"Sam," Dean groans, running his hands through his hair. "This town sucks." Sam chuckles, looking up from the map of the town that they got at the hotel they are staying at- not that this town needs a map, everything that is a small owned business is within walking distance to the hotel. The only thing that isn't within walking distance is the farms; though there are only a few of those left.

"What is your complaint this time?" the younger Winchester smiles, looking at his distraught and frustrated older sibling.

"This town has no freaking bar!"

"Dean," Sam says, lifting the map and folding it before putting it in his back pocket. "It's a town. Small town. Maybe there's a pub-"

"Don't get my hopes Sammy." Dean growls, "We just pulled into this rinky-dink waste of space and to find what? A tumble weed town with no bar!"

"I worry about you man." Sam says, walking around the front of the impala and walking on the sidewalk. "You might be an alcoholic with all this love for alcoholic-"

"Whoa whoa whoa," Dean says, meeting step with his brother. "Who says I'm an alcoholic? I'm not, if I'm anything, I'm a woman-holic."

Sam looks at his brother, narrowing his eyes in confusion and stopping in his tracks. "A what?" Dean looks at him with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow.

"A woman-holic. I love woman."

"I know, Dean," Sam says, shaking his head, "I know. Can we start the case now?"

"Okay, Princess, where do we start?"

Letting out a breath, Sam pulls out his wallet which has the news paper clipping in it that describes the attack of the Hell Hound. Pursing his lips, he taps his toes on the ground. "How about we start with the coroner? The body could still be in the morgue?"

Dean scratches his head, "what do we say we are-hey..." he smirks as a brunette; medium height and slender, walks by them with a flirty smile. Walking into a coffee shop with the words 'Beanery' written in red on the roof. He slinks in behind her and pins her with a 'Winchester winning smile'. "Who... are you?"

" ." The brunette laughs, holding out a manicured hand. "I'm Lana...Lang."

"I'm Jeremy." Dean says, not using his real name. "Jeremy Bond." Sam mentally face palms himself, shaking his head as he looks over the clipping again. Then he gets an idea, getting between Lana and 'Jeremy'.

"Hey..uh...Lina."

"Lana." She frowns, glaring at him. He shakes his head, "whatever, look, can you point us to the police station? We are...from the university working on a term paper-"

"Oh," her eyes spark with a lust as she looks over both of them. "College boys." her voice is a purr, and from the look of Dean, she has him just about wrapped around her prissy little finger-

"Yeah," Sam says, pushing his brother far away from her. "Can you show us?"

"Uh huh," she says perkily, "follow me, it's just a...well, this is a small town. It's just at the end of the block. That way." she points to the east and Sam and Dean nods after her, and then follows the direction of her finger and they walk to the police station. Sam doubts that this town has a coroner, but it's worth a shot to ask. Dean...is just staring after the prissy bitch herself.

Police Station

"So...you don't have a coroner?" Sam asks incredulously, his brows raising and disappearing beneath his hair. "Where do you keep the body? Who examines it?_" _The fat, over weight sheriff shakes his flabby face and his beady mouse eyes narrow into barely there slits.

"This is a small town, sonny boy," is it too much to ask a person to not spit when they talk? "You want one of those coroner things...then you go to Metropolis. And as for when we keep the body, it's in the morgue."

"Look," Sam says, "me and my ...college associate just want to finish our term paper-"

"And I'm saying no way, Jose."

"Actually, his name is Rich Boss," Dean says with a sarcastic smirk, the sheriff eyes him like he's mad and shakes his head. "Sorry, crackpot."

"What did you say?!" 'Fat Man' yells, Dean opens his mouth to speak again, but closes his mouth quickly when Sam steps on his foot. Hard.

"He said we're leaving and...thank you for your time." Sheriff narrows his eyes, watching as the two of them leave and shut the door behind them.

"What the hell did you step on my foot for?!" Dean yells, glaring at his brother after slapping his head.

"Why'd you have to talk to a sheriff that way?" Sam hisses, equally glaring at Dean.

"Oh come on! He had it coming! He's a fat as-"

"Dean! We'll find another way in? Okay? Just...let's get back to the hotel and finish our research there?" Dean sighs, shaking his head and running his fingers through his short, cropped hair. Nodding in agreement and following Sam down the block to the impala.

Why the hell did they have to choose this case? Why?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

_"Whoever said nothing is impossible...obviously never tried slamming a revolving door. I tried it...but it landed on my fingers. And I swore. A lot." _

Smallville High

_The Torch _

"Mm..." Chloe sighs, sitting on the desk that Clark had just sat her on. Her lips slightly swollen from the kisses that Clark had given her, her hair all disheveled and her face is flushed. But now she is watching Clark and his fine looking backside move about the Torch office...what he is looking for, she doesn't know, but then...nothing ever stops Chloe from asking anything. "What are you looking for?"

"The article you wrote." Clark says, his voice not so preoccupied with looking for the paper, but preoccupied with the fact that the most beautiful girl - who is his girlfriend - is sitting on a desk looking even more beautiful and he's looking for a stinking article? What the fudge is wrong with him?

"The one about the Jane Doe and the attacks?" Chloe says, straightening herself out and hopping off the desk. So much for 'Make Out'. Chloe sighs, ah well, maybe some other time.

"Chloe.." Clark says, turning to look at her; his face momentarily forms a frown when he see's her all straightened up. Although her hair is still a bit- lack of a better term -wild. "Where is it?"

"Kwan." She says, rolling her eyes and running a hand through her short blond locks. He looks at her with narrowed eyes, and she takes a breath before she explains. "He has a bad habit of looking over my shoulder when I write the articles for the paper."

"So where is it?" Clark asks, cocking his head to the side and keeping his eyes narrowed. Again, the blond in front of him sighs and crosses her arms in front of her chest. "Chloe?"

"He said I couldn't put it in the paper."

"Told you." Clark says with a smile, she playfully slaps him and shakes her head. "Shut up, Clark. Jeez...don't flaunt that you're right." Clark laughs.

"So what'd you do with it?"

"My folder in my binder...why? What do you-"

"I think there's more to the story." That picques her interests of journalistic writing. "What-"

"I don't think she was killed by anything that...we've known of before." Chloe shakes her head, running both her hands over face and breathing deeply.

"The police said she was murdered-"

"Chloe," Clark says, his blue eyes shining grimly, "did you fully understand the details of the body? Her limbs were ripped apart, her body was shredded violently-"

"That's not what the report said ...it..er didn't say it that way-"

"Chloe, the point is, how many people have the strength to rip off human limbs without something to help them do it? And the claw marks on her torso...what do you make of that?"

She bites her lip, shaking her head so fast that her blond curls are bouncing against her skin. "That doesn't make sense...I admit that, but the police say-"

"I want the article, Chloe." Clark says, "I'm going to investigate myself."

_WHAT?!_

"Clark! No..I don't want you hurt-"

"I won't be hurt, Chloe." Clark says, his lips in a smirk. Why the hell is he smirking? "I don't get hurt that easily."

"Clark-" he kisses her lips chastely, pulling away quickly, he stares her in the eyes.

"I'll meet you at the Talon."

Downtown

_Hotel room 12B_

"Okay that's it." Dean says, stretching out across the bed. "I'm done." Sam rolls his eyes, briefly looking up from his laptop and staring at his brother before looking back the screen.

"Did you get any research done?"

"Mm.."

"Dean." Sam says with exasperation, rolling his eyes and shaking his head at the screen. "Do your half of the research-"

"Sam..." Dean whines, yeah he's hungry. "I'm hungry."_ How'd I know that?_ Sam thinks, shaking his head a smirk crawls over his face.

"We can eat after-"

"I'm going to that 'Talon' place." Sam shakes his head and looks at his brother, and he's the oldest? Come on, Sam is more the oldest ...at least he's not the one whining and saying 'I want food'...

Bugger. "Dean...the Talon is like a block away-"

"it's a small town Sammy." Dean says, hopping off the bed and slugging on his leather jacket. Popping the collar. "Lana might be there..."

Oh boy, "Dean, you hardly know this girl-"

"And you think that 'Jeremy Bond' might be able to get real close to her.." he waggles his brows at the words 'real close' and smirks. "Besides, I heard the food there is good."

"Dean-"

"Come on Sammy." He walks out the door, the keys to the impala in his hand; he'd walk, but the Talon isn't exactly close to the hotel. Then again, the hotel is on the farthest outskirts of Smallville. Sighing, Sam gets up and folds his laptop closed, putting it in his book bag and slinging it over his shoulder before walking out to the impala.

The Talon

_3:45pm_

So...Kent is planning on playing police, huh? He'd rather have fun looking at clues that point to the death of some chick than lay that hot blond friend of his? Huh...pansy. "Hey," calls the barista, "Jason, you going to order something or what?"

He sighs, looking at the menu on the wall and then at the red-headed barista chick, he smiles charmingly, "I'm uh...I'll just have a mocha. Whipped." She nods, and turns toward the coffee machine. He rolls his eyes and look around. The Talon is half empty, it's only a quarter to four...huh, maybe the Beanery is stealing the customers.

Vaguely, the bell above the door chimes- on a busy day no one would be able to hear it, but this isn't a busy day. Jason looks over his shoulder, seeing Lex Luthor come in and flop down on his usual seat by the window that looks over the street, and before he can look away a strange, chubby, flamboyant looking male- middle aged -comes in. His eyes scanning the place, his left hand curled around something that Jason guesses only he see's thus he's holding it.

Probably some loon that escaped a nursing home. He scoffs, turning his focus on the barista making his mocha. Five minutes later, "Mr Dean Winchester." Jason stiffens, turning to look at the same guy who had just entered; now standing next to him and ...is he smirking? Or grinning? It's hard to tell...

"Uh," He says, "I'm not on one named Winchester." The man laughs, his fingers petting something invisible at his side. Freak.

"Thought you would evade me, huh, Winchester?" Okay, this guy is delusional.

"I'm not-"

The man chuckles, "I'm aware, but you are his doppleganger."

"His what? Who? Huh?" Jason says, looking at him as if he were crazy, but the man doesn't explain further instead he smiles like a creepy, pedophilic grandfather and holds out his hand.

"friends call me Crowley." Jason looks at his hand, then at the man's chubby face; who shakes his head. "I won't bite. I just want to talk."

"Uh.." Jason- against all better judgement- takes the man's, Crowley's, hand. "I'm Jason. Jason Teague."

"Well," Crowley smiles, there's something not right about this guy, Jason can't pin it...but, he doesn't know, he just feels that there's nothing right about this man. "How would you like to be an actor for at least...until I say 'game over'?"

Jason looks at him, his brows knitting together as he thinks about it; he takes a drink of his mocha as it had arrived. "I'd say...what's in it for me?"

Crowley smiles devilishly, raising his brows and petting his invisible creature.

He was going to get Dean Winchester, and this fool is going to help do it. Whether he knows he's helping a demon from hell or not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four (part one)**

_The Talon, table 5- by the window_

"I mean it Sammy," Dean says, stuffing his face with burger, forgetting his manners and not wiping his lips. "This place...best burgers-"

"Dean," Sam says, looking up from the papers he brought- hey, he needs something to look at to distract him from Mr. I Eat Everything On My Plate. "This place...I didn't see any burgers on the menu.."

Dean smirks, shaking his head and taking a bite, "I know, I ordered from the diner across the street and brought it here, now...what's it that you're doing?" the young Winchester sighs, shaking his head and looking at the papers again; sifting through the faces of the pictures and occasionally taking a drink of his latte.

"Well, I've been looking at the victims."

"And? We know they died by Hell Hound-"

"Sh!" Sam shushes, slapping Dean along the backside of the head. "Don't say it out loud, come on, you want people to think we're crazy?"

"Pfft," Dean scoffs, "they've thought me and dad we crazy when we working together...big whoop, anyway, hell hounds; what's up?"

"Well-"

"Excuse me." They look to see a tall, well built, man. Bald. "I couldn't but over here...you sound like cops." Dean shrugs, and smirks at him.

"Well, baldy-ow!" he winces, rubbing his shin after Sam had kicked him under the man holds out his hand and a manipulative sneer crosses his face, but it quickly disappears when a friendly smile replaces it.

"Name's Luthor." he says, as if Sam and Dean - well, Dean mostly - should know who that is. Sam's mouth drops. Ah, so one of them has heard of him. Clearly the tall one has the brains...

"Luthor," Sam says, shrugging, "like...Lex-"

"Yes. That's me...now, are you two cops or not?"

"N-"

"Yes." Dean says, stopping his brother before he could even speak, he stands up and grasps Lex's hand and stares into his eyes. "Well...more like private detectives really. I'm Jeremy Bond, and the tall moose of a man is my partner, Detective McQueen." Lex only stares at them, looking at them; watching every movement as if to see if they were lying. Hell, they are, but years at this kind of work and with practice...you get good at this job.

"Well, I would like you and partner, Detective Bond...to come to my mansion." Dean smirks, watching as Lex pulls a business card from and hands it to the older Winchester.

"Great. Any specific time? Or reason?" Lex scoffs out a chuckle, smirking like the cocky bastard he is.

"Like you, detectives, I want to solve this case too. I just want to use my influence...now, do we have a deal?" Dean looks at his hand; black leather gloved hand, and then back into his eye. Blue.

Blue eyes are the easiest to read.

Smirking, with that same guarded expression, Dean reaches for Lex's hand but Sam catches it. Standing up. "Dean...can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Well sure, Sammy, right here."

"No..." he looks at Lex and smiles uncomfortably before he looks at his brother, "in private." sighing and rolling his eyes, Dean looks at Lex.

"Excuse my eccentric partner. We'll just be a second." Lex nods, sitting down in Sam's seat when the brothers leave to stand behind a pillar decorated with hieroglyphics. "What?"

"I don't think this is a good idea." Sam whispers harshly

"What's not Sammy?"

"This. Making a deal with the son of the most powerful man in the US! It's psychotic!"

"Oh," Dean scoffs, "Sam-"

"Dean, I mean it, one wrong move with this guy and he can ruin your life with a phone call."

"How do you know this?"

"I-" Sam hesitates, running a hand through his hair and shaking his head. "I don't know..I-I read it."

Why does Dean find that hard to believe? Then again...Sammy is a bookworm. "You read it?"

"Yeah..just..be careful?"

"Sammy, I will. Trust me on this." Sam sighs, shaking his head and biting his lip; crossing his long arms over his broad chest.

"Fine. I will." Terse words coming from his mouth, Dean takes it as a sign of 'I approve of your decision, but I don't like it.' Same old, same old.

"Great, now...let's go shake, Baldy's hand and get some of that pie that I saw the front counter." Sam sighs, walking out from behind the pillar and Dean takes a step to follow but before he does something hits him on the back of the head and he falls backward into strong arms that drag him out behind the coffee shop.

He barely makes out two voices, his head swimming from the blow, "Son of a bitch..." he mutters softly to himself, he doesn't think that the people have heard him.

Then a foot meets his chin with a steel toed kiss. "Ah!"

"What do you want me to do with him again?" The first voice asks, a deep and throaty chuckle comes to Dean's ears but he can't make it out...not when the throbbing in his head meets the pounding pain in his chin.

"Switch clothes with him. You'll be him until I tell you other wise."

"And him?" The voice says, he sounds young. About seventeen.

"Eh, he'll be missing, but I'll have my fun-"

"Fun?"

"Oh yes...trust me, me and him..." the second voice says, "we have a score to settle. But I'll take things slow."

"You're not going to kill him are-"

"Oh!" A roaring laugh, a sadistic one. Familiar. "Trust me, boy, I don't kill...until after there's nothing left to ...play with."

"Wha-"

"No matter, his brother will be looking for him...remember, your name is Dean Winchester."

"But-"

"You want that Clark Kent kid dealt with?" Jason nods, Crowley smirks, knotting his fingers together.

"Good. Then do what I ask."

"But-whoa!" Crowley grabs Jason by the front of his borrowed shirt, shoving him against the wall, staring into his eyes.

"We have a deal, Teague. Don't make me regret choosing you."


End file.
